beneaththeslaveclonearmouryfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The Information Age (1950s-2107) 1969 CE The first lunar landing is achieved by NASA. The phrase "One Small Step for a man, One Giant Leap for mankind." will forever be remembered by mankind. 2015 CE It is revealed that NASA has found what appears to be running water on Mars 2022 CE NASA and governments around the world begin a mission to intercept an asteroid set to collide with Earth in 2025 2025 CE NASA and the worlds governments sucessfully destroy the asteroid, however, one large chunk of the asteroid was left, and crashed into the Sahara desert, causing massive destruction in Northern Africa. Many secrets of the Sahara desert are found, including a mysterious "Black" Pyramid, due to the sand the asteroid scattered everywhere 2026 CE NASA redirects another asteroid, to orbit the moon and establishes an outpost and mining facility 2030 CE The first humans land on Mars, and establish a NASA base. They live there for the rest of there lives. 2036 CE NASA begins another mission to intercept yet another asteroid ends up turning for the worst when a large chunk hits the arctic ice caps near the North Pole, causing Global Flooding, and destroying much of the Worlds major cities. The worlds population is reduced by 700 Million despite evacuation attempts. August 6th will forever be remembered as Flood Day, and August 7th as Blackout Day. 2037 CE A plan is enacted to reclaim lost cities via damming the water. 2042 CE NASA finally establishes a base on the Moon Cosmotech Industries unveils the first of a new line of powerful Engines: The Type 1 Modular Kinetic Engine The Expansion Age (2107-3780s) 2107 CE The first "FTL Drive", known as the Mk. I Alcubierre Drive, is tested between Earth and Pluto, the journey is reduced to 8 days rather than years. It is considered a success, and is installed in most NASA ships. "FTL Drives" Take the space around them, and create a "rupture" or "White Hole" that leads into a dimension of space, known as Subspace, where matter travels at near light speeds. 2110 CE Several Alcubierre Drives are stolen from a facility on Mars, by unknown members of a Separatist group. The group retreats into deep space. 2111 CE The Separatists are tracked all the way to the Oort Cloud, where transmission is lost. 2123 CE NASA unveils the new "Deep Space" replacement for the Mk. I A Drive, the BSS Warp Drive, which would shorten a Subspace journey to the Oort Cloud from 798 days to 26 days. 2156 CE OASA is founded in order to unite the Six colonies and promote peace across the Orion Arm. 2163 CE After an attack on an OASA embassy, OASC is founded as a miltary branch of OASA. 2197 CE Orion Chalice is Born on the colony Orion's Edge. 2389 CE John Walther is born in the City of Cleveland, Ohio on Earth. 2301 CE Rising tensions between OASC and the Ferrus Insurgency begins the Ferrus-Magma War. 2317 CE Dorian James Black is born on the colony Cygnus. 2319 CE Robert Bangs is born on the colony Dust during the buildup to the First Dust Gulf War. 2320 CE Paramour Lockhart is born on the colony Newton. 2322 CE The First Dust Gulf War begins in the colony Dust. 2327 CE OASC wins the first Dust Gulf War after the a stalemate at the enemy Headquarters. 2330 CE The Second Dust Gulf War begins when a Separatist Group known as REACh Company attacks the OASA embassy on Dust.